


Fast Food

by moneyofthemind



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!Dipper, vampire!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill needs blood, so Dipper goes out for some ‘fast food’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Food

Dipper clutched Bill’s hand in his own, their mittens catching together on loose wool strings. As they walked down the snowy sidewalk, both of them were silent as they dwelled within their own thoughts. Dipper cast glances down at his shorter boyfriend, the smaller not usually this silent after a date. They had just emerged from the theater, after watching the premiere of a new slasher movie. Bill would usually be chattering Dipper’s ear off after such a gory film, but he was stone silent.

“Hey, Bill? You feelin’ alright?” Bill continued glaring at the sidewalk, pulling his hand away from Dipper’s. Even more confused, Dipper stopped and bent down slightly to be eye-level with Bill. “Hey, what’s up?” His voice was soft, tentative. Bill let out a loud sigh, and looked up at his Pinetree.

“Nah, i-it’s nothing Dipper. Just feeling a bit, you know, hungry.” Bill always complained about his violent mood swings that he got when he felt blood-lust, and Dipper was used to it by now. “I-it was a stupid idea to see that movie so close to feeding time. We should have gone and seen something else.” Bill looked back down at the sidewalk, slight embarrassment on his face. 

“No, no it’s alright Bill. It was gonna happen at some point right? Might as well get it out of the way earlier rather than later.” Dipper smiled at Bill, “So, fast food tonight?” Bill’s face split into a smile, “Fast food tonight.”

“Alright, I’ll head out first, and then send out the signal when I find something, OK?”

Bill smiled from the porch of the shack, leaning up against the rail, “Alright Puppy. See you in a bit.” Dipper smirked at him, then backed up slightly, taking off running. As he approached the tree line, his human features melded into his face, snout emerging, hair growing and covering his entire being, muscles expanding. When he hit the ground, he was in his Hispo form, Lupus feeling a little small for solo hunting.

As his lover bounded off into the gloom, Bill stared up at the stars, tracing the well known constellations with his eyes. The screen door creaking open pulled him from his little world, and he turned his eyes back towards the house. He was greeted with the sight of Stanley and Mabel peeking their heads out of the doorway.

“Mind if we join you?” Mabel peeped out, her voice soft in the twilight air. Smiling at her inquisitive eyes, he nodded then turned his eyes back out to the forest line. “Where’d Dipper go?” Stanley grumbled out, as he sat down on one of the two lawn chairs, Mabel taking the one next to him.

“He went out for some food.” Mabel perked up immediately, “Oh! What did he go to get? Hamburgers? Greasy’s?” Bill looked back at her, smiling slightly at her enthusiasm, “Not that kind of food, Star.” Mabel sat there for a minutes, and as it dawned on her, her face scrunched up. “Ew.” Bill barked out a laugh, and they settled into a comfortable silence, only broken by Stanley’s occasional sips from his bottle.

Suddenly Bill stood stock straight, a piercing howl breaking through the night. Humming appreciatively, Bill began heading towards the porch stairs, but stopped still when he got a quick mental tug. Dipper wanted him to stay at the house. Frowning slightly, he backed up back onto the railing. “What’s up Bill?” Mabel stood up from her seat and joined Bill at the railing, looking out into the trees, as if she alone could find her brother in their darkness.

“Don’t know. Pinetree wants me to stay back at the Shack for some reason.” Bill’s brows furrowed together, confused. His whole body was burning at this point, their bond link pulling tightly, as if Dipper was forcefully avoiding telling Bill what was happening. It continued like that for about 20 minutes when the forest cover broke.

Out came Dipper’s large form, in his jaws was a large buck. Dipper limped out from the forest cover, and as he came into the light, Bill saw the entirety of him. Dipper was littered with scratches and bites, his back paw was torn in the pad.

As Bill surveyed the damage done to his mate, his eyes widened, and he jumped over the railing, ignoring the concerned cries of Mabel, and the squeaks of Stan standing up from his chair. He ran over to Dipper, ignoring the large buck in his jaws as he surveyed the large wolf’s face. “Is this why you wanted me to stay back?! Dipper, what happened?!” Unable to speak in his wolf form, Dip merely dipped his head in apology and nudged his wet nose beneath Bill’s head.

“You idiot! You’re all torn up and you have the gall to not let me help you?! God dammit Dipper!” By now Bill had moved on to the rest of the wolf-man’s body, running his hands lightly over the multitude of wounds, as if willing them off his mate’s body. As he got farther and farther down Dip’s body, he eventually gave up his scolding and just assessed the damage.

Dipper’s bumped up regeneration was already knitting his skin back together, the small open wounds would be nothing but memories in a couple minutes, but that didn’t diminish Bill’s anger. “I’ll kill what ever did this! I’ll kill them!” Bill muttered angrily to himself as he returned to the front of Dipper’s body. As Bill came back into view, Dipper turned to face him, tail wagging softly as he presented his large catch to his mate.

Bill sighed and softly scratched behind Dipper’s ear, making his tail accelerate. “Thanks Puppy.” Dipper huffed and dropped his body to the ground, rolling over in the grass and snuffling as he cleared his fur of blood. As he sat up straight, he gently nudged the carcass over to Bill. As he lifted up the buck’s head for clear access to the neck, and Dipper leaned over to dig into it’s stomach, Stanley’s voice rang through the new silence, “Hey! I know you’re hungry, but not in front of the Shack!” Huffing, Dipper grabbed the body into his jaws once again, and leaned down to Bill. “May I?” Bill nodded towards Dipper’s neck, and Dipper lowered himself further to get beneath Bill’s height.

Throwing his leg over Dipper’s nape, Bill pulled himself up, straddling him like he would a horse. “Onward, my mighty steed!” Pointing forward in an act of bravado. Dipper leaned back on his haunches, bracing himself. Stan and Mabel both picked up on what he planned to do, seconds too late. “Dipper! Dip no don-!” Dipper let himself fly, jumping straight up onto the roof of the Shack, his paws skidding and grasping violently for a foothold as he smashed through the attic window, pulling Bill through with him. As the two disappeared, Stanley went back inside with a mutter of, ‘Need a stronger drink.’ and Bill’s laugh echoing through the attic window.

\------------------------

“So what did happen last night?”

“Wolves. Wanted to take my little Bat’s dinner.”

Humming softly, Bill accepted the answer and cuddled his face deeper into Dipper’s chest, away from the soft glow of the morning sun rise, sighing softly in content as Dipper wrapped his large arms around Bill’s slight frame. Drifting off, Bill fell into a deep sleep surrounded by Dipper’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/129093021336/fast-food


End file.
